In a New Light
by storyteller362
Summary: What if Nigel did take up Rachel's offer to get dinner after the events of Operation: Girlfriend? Just a sweet mild mix of friendship, slight romance, and comfort from both Nigel and Rachel. Drabble length and please tell me what you think!


**Authors Note: So I have my last anniversary story just about done! I have one last chapter and I have a cover art being drawn that I can't wait to see. I want to say maybe two weeks I hope, it will definitely go up before the end of the year even without the art. Until then enjoy this short drabble with some sweet 1/362 moments. Or at least I hope it makes you smile if you like that pair. **

**Enjoy and drop a review if you can.**

* * *

It was awkward and silent for a moment after Rachel explained what happened when she stopped Herbie. Clearing her throat, she felt her heart skip some. Now probably wasn't the good time to ask but she had to say something. It was horrible to hear that Lizzie broke up with him. Then the fact that she made him decide to help her or save Lizzie. She wanted to help him and… she had managed to talk herself into asking him to moonbase. The worst he could say is no after all.

"You know it's still meatball sandwich day on the moonbase. Want to grab some dinner?" asked Rachel hoping that he'd like to talk. It could even be about Lizzie if he wanted to talk about that. Part of her had to admit that she did like him a little, but was willing to help and not press for a date or anything.

Nigel looked at her unsure himself before finally saying, "Thanks Rachel, but… You know what? Sure, I never did finish my sandwich."

"Okay," she said not wanting to push him. A small smile on her face as she held her hand out for him. "Okay, I'll drive." He looks at her hand before taking it. He smiled warmly back at her before heading to moonbase.

Together they headed back to the cafeteria and picked up their sandwiches. It was silent but it wasn't the awkward kind, more like the comfortable good kind. Nigel looked rather solemn before she gestured to a table. This was good, at least to her, as she felt that skipping feeling return. She wasn't going to tell him that she liked him. It was more of a priority to be a good friend.

"Here I got a bag of chips if you want to share solider," she said using his nickname. Nigel glanced at the bag and smiled some. "You know, if you want you can tell me about Lizzie. I don't mind if you just want to talk about her. I'm told that I'm a good listener."

Nigel glanced at her and smiled softly, his thoughts going to something else. Lizzie was just painful right now and honestly, he just wanted time to think about it. Right now, he just wanted someone to talk to about anything else. Maybe he'd take that issue to his dad later. Right now he had a friend to help cheer him up and that was all he needed.

"No, you shouldn't have to hear me talk about that," he said as Rachel nodded empathically.

"It's really okay, I get it."

Blue eyes met brown as Nigel took a deep breath shaking his head. She straightened herself out and took a bit of her food. She just wanted to talk, at least she was there to help. Finally switching the topic, he remembered something Rachel had said earlier.

"Um, so you like that dumb doctor time space show? I remember what you said earlier."

"Hey, it's a good show."

"Uh, huh." Nigel could easily remember the last time he was tortured with that show. Although it was fun to tease her as Rachel shoved him playfully.

"Really. My grandpa got me into watching it. He used to stay up late with me and we'd talk about it. He even studied at Oxford in London with one of the writers. And he was on set when he taught there."

Now he learned something new about Rachel. Nigel didn't know that about her grandfather, it was like her own secret. "Ahh so good memories then?"

"Yea, one day I'd like to study in London, see what he saw that kind of thing. I could do it now but I'm sure it wouldn't be the same if I was the same age as him."

She cleared her throat eating some, wondering if talking about the future was uncomfortable for him. Surprisingly Nigel nodded understanding it.

"Maybe I'll go with you," he said, after all I am from there.

Laughing Rachel switched the topic. "Anyway, what's your favorite show?"

Nigel had to think for a second and grinned some. "Anything on Saturday morning cartoons or any cartoons really," he said after a minute. "My teammates make fun of me for liking the kids next door news, but I think you'd understand. The news can be fun if it's just for kids and what we do."

"I know right? Her news segments are great, I like numbuh 10's partner's jokes too," said Rachel giggling at one he said last night. At this Nigel's eyebrows raised knowing how his teammates reacted to the jokes.

"Wait a second, aren't his jokes kind of bad?" he asked mouth agape.

Rachel finished her chips and rolled her eyes. Nigel just watched her as he noticed that she had a pretty smile.

"They're not all that bad," she said defensively hiding a grin. Oh gosh, what happened to the confident her that asked him to come up here. Not only that but she probably wasn't able to make him feel any better. They needed just a neutral topic.

That didn't seem to matter as Nigel had something up his sleeve. "So, you love meatball sandwiches too? I remember going out with you and Patton for them before."

Rachel gasped, as she remembered that too shaking her head enthusiastically. "I never miss it, you?"

"I try to get to it. Actually, I missed it last time and I set the computer to remind me when they're serving them next."

Rachel laughed some and tossed her blond hair to the side. "So good memories then?"

A smile on his lips as he laughed some. That was the same thing he said when she described why she loved Dr. Time Space so much. It was great to be smiling, thought Nigel, and shook his head in her direction. He didn't think that he'd do that much tonight.

"My mom has a great homemade meatball sandwich recipe. If she doesn't make it, I know I can trust that moonbase would have one ready for me."

Aww that was sweet and now Rachel really wanted to try his mom's food. She was probably a great cook compared to her mother's food. "That's great, if it's that good of a recipe I might have to try it," she said taking a bite into her own.

Together they started to finish off the chips and their food. Conversation switched to banter and just talking naturally. Forgetting about crushes and Lizzie for what felt like an hour. Just two friends eating a very late dinner and getting caught up with each other. She was doing spy work when not on moonbase picking up missions in her spare time. He was taking on extra missions for himself and the team too.

"Gosh I can't wait for the leaders retreat," said Nigel. "The last one was fun." Right the one that Lizzie didn't follow him on. "It'll be a nice vacation."

"I know right, if you remind me next time, I'll sneak you an extra sundae. I get all this free ice cream and no one to share it with half the time."

"Sounds good," said Nigel. "I will hold you to that."

"Yea I bet you will."

Laughing some a little more, Rachel pulled herself away from him some. They were getting closer as they laughed more and more. Awkwardly she straightened herself out as Nigel glanced at her a little concerned. "Are you okay Rachel?"

"Just fine, I was just thinking that I could go and get us two now."

He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was just about ten now. "Maybe tomorrow? I promised my dad that I'd be home."

Confused Rachel looked down at her own watch and nodded. It was late and she had to get back to her own house. "Oh, wow it is late, can I drop you off? It's kind of my fault you don't have a way back otherwise."

Nigel's face scrunched up a little and bit the inside of his cheek some. Was that a friendly thing to do or more of a date thing? Then he shook his head, Rachel was only a good friend to him. She was gathering their garbage as she waited for his answer. Swallowing some he nodded.

"Ah sure," he said after a minute.

She grinned her smile cute and a little awkward as he noticed a slightly crooked tooth in the front. Huh, he never noticed that before. Gathering her backpack from her office first Rachel went to her roadstar and headed back down to earth. It wasn't exactly easy to sit and talk in it so the ride silent for the most part.

Landing safely in front of his house she watched him get out from behind her.

"Hey, Nigel," she said after a minute getting out herself. "Thanks for tonight, I hope I was able to help."

"You did," he said his eyes lingering on her a little longer than usual. Without much of a warning he leaned in and hugged her. Nothing too long, the same hug he'd give Abby or Kuki. Smiling into the hug Rachel hugged him back with a short tight squeeze. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Talk to you later," she said a bit fainter for some reason. He waved before letting himself in and Rachel drove away with the biggest smile on her face. Then whispered to herself. She crush on him and smile wasn't going to fade any time soon. "Best night ever."


End file.
